


A Bear, a Boy and a Big Bad Wolf

by blueharlequin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Bromance to Romance, Drunk Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Sexual Experimentation, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a drunken one night stand with Barry after the pain of Juliette leaving him and his unrequited love for Monroe, among other things, becomes too much for him to handle. Monroe stumbles upon them and realizes that the possessive feelings he is having might be something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One is the Loneliest Number

Nick sat at the restaurant bar slowly getting hammered. It wasn’t his usual bar. If it was, then Hank would be on one side of him smiling at every skirt that went by and Wu would be on the other, perusing the menu. No, he didn’t want to be anywhere that anyone he knew could see him. That’s also why he wasn’t over at Monroe’s trying some microbrew or selective wine paired with whatever vegetarian dish was for dinner. He needed to privately drown his sorrows.

He motioned the bartender to pour him another drink. What was it, his fifth or sixth one? Ever since the refusal at the cabin Juliette had started drifting away from him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed it before he became a Grimm. It was just so much more pronounced, slowly after Aunt Marie had told him to leave her and then quickly as the reality that their relationship wasn’t going to move forward. Every day, he looked around to find things of hers slowly disappearing. Then one day, everything was gone and she was standing at the door bags in hand. 

The bartender made another pass, filling up his drink unasked. 

He let her go. He had no words to bring her back. What really made him guilty was that he felt relief that she was finally gone. Nick still cared for her, but it wasn’t the affection felt for a lover, more for a dear friend or an old acquaintance. He was also relieved because he no longer had to worry about her safety or had to constantly lie about all the things he had to do as a Grimm.

Knocking back his drink he set it firmly down on the bar staring into the empty glass.

He wasn’t angry that he was a Grimm. In fact, part of him was really glad. Because of it, he had met Monroe. However, with that thought, came another surge of unhappiness. He wasn’t really sure when he became aware of his feelings for Monroe. At first he had mistook them for loneliness, Juliette’s departure making him crave some sort of companionship. Then he had felt a bit of shame, thinking he was rebounding. And gradually another slippery feeling made its way into his heart, doubt. He doubted that Monroe would ever see him as more than a friend or a Grimm. He doubted that the strangeness he felt over liking another guy would go away. Nick wasn’t homophobic in the slightest but he couldn’t remember when, or if ever, he had liked a guy. And that inevitably brought about another train of thought. Monroe wasn’t into guys either, if Angelina was anything of an indication.

The bartender stopped in front of him. “You sure you want another?”

Nick stared at his empty glass. “Yeah, keep ‘em coming. I’m good.” He turned towards a group people noisily playing pool as his drink was refilled. One of the young men was staring at him intensely. Nick’s breath hitched as the young man’s face shifted, and the recognition clicked into place, Barry, the young Jägerbar. Keeping his eyes glued on Nick, he slowly made his way across the restaurant to stand next to him. Nick muttered, “What are you doing here?”

“My dad has good lawyers, as well as a lot of money and lots of friends with money.” He grinned boyishly, “Long time no see, Grimm. You look lonely, would you like some company?”

Nick snorted. If he didn’t know better, it sounded like the young Wesen was trying to pick him up. Then a crazy idea worked its way into his head, it probably snuck in there cause of one too many drinks. Inhibitions shot to hell, he turned to face Barry with a challenge in his eyes, “Some company might be nice.”

Barry looked slightly shocked, his grin turned feral as his eyes ran up and down Nick’s body appraisingly. He leaned close, brushing his hand over Nick’s bare arm. “You sure you ain’t gonna regret this later cause you’re drunk?”

“I’m going to regret it cause I’m not drunk enough.” Somehow he knew Barry wasn’t going to harm him. Even without a Blutbad’s keen nose he could smell the arousal coming off of him. Considering the kid played chicken with cars on his motor bike he had to wonder if bedding a Grimm appealed to his thrill seeker nature. He tossed back his remaining drink and handed the bartender a few twenties. Heading towards the door he tossed Barry his keys. “Here, I don’t live that far away. I’ll show you where to go.”

The ride to his empty house was tense but quick. Neither of them spoke except to give directions and confirm what streets to take and how far to go. Barry pulled up and shut the engine off and it was a race to get to the door. He tossed the keys back to Nick who had to keep himself from dropping them in anticipation. The door had hardly slammed open when they were all over each other.

  



	2. It Takes Two

Nick barely managed to kick the door closed before Barry was practically ripping his shirt off. Strong hands grabbed his hips and thrust him against the wall. He moaned as the young man’s groin made contact with his. Nick clawed at the t-shirt in his way and managed to peel it off as the other rushed to undo his belt. Not bothering to wait, Nick fisted one of his hands in the blond’s short hair and gave him a brutal kiss. His other hand travelled up the tattooed chest to pinch at proffered nipples. He was hoping to get a few bruises out of this encounter. Wanting to get on with it he shoved the bear aside and made his way towards the bedroom, kicking off his shoes as he went. Almost there he was shoved into the wall yet again, this time face first. Barry pressed against him, only clothed in his boxers. His breath hot, he growled into Grimm’s ear, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the place where the lube is at,” Nick thrust back at him, relishing the feel of his jean clad ass grinding into Barry’s cloth covered erection. The young bear grabbed Nick’s wrist and pulled him into the room. Tossing Nick unceremoniously onto the bed he pulled open the nightstand drawer rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. Meanwhile Nick got busy shedding the rest of his clothes. By the time he was completely naked he looked up to see Barry pulling off his boxers.

Nick was impressed, he wondered if he was going to be able to take that much in him. Barry crawled onto the bed. “How do you want this?” he asked holding up the tube and waggling it between his fingers.

Nick let his legs fall open. “Like this is fine.” He frowned. “And no biting that draws blood. I’m not your mate and I don’t want to have to pull my gun on you.” He hadn’t read anything in his books about Jägerbar mating habits, but if they were anything like Blutbad mating habits, which he had read _everything_ about, then blood would be a bad thing. His backup gun was in reach behind the mattress. Ever since the Siegbarste had broken in he figured he always needed something close by.

Barry smirked at the warning. He ran his hands up and down the Grimm’s thighs. Uncapping the bottle he squeezed some onto his fingers. Nick jumped as the cold gel met his hot skin. He watched as Barry licked him, running his tongue over his body. He let out a strangled moan as his cock was engulfed and a finger pressed inside him. It burned, but he was too turned on to care. He wanted more and he indicated it with a thrust of his hips. The young bear hummed his assent, his other hand sliding down to hold Nick in place. Another finger joined the first, stretching and working in him. Nick cried out, his virgin body not taking well to the intrusion. The burn was beginning to spread but along with it came a neediness. He groaned, “Ahh, more.”

Barry lifted his head, pulling his lips up Nick’s shaft over the tip. He licked his way up Nick’s stomach, nipping at his collarbone then along his jaw. “Just one more and then we can get on with it. You’re so hot. I can’t wait to fuck you into the mattress.” Nick shuddered as a third finger made its way inside him. They curled, rubbing that special spot inside of him, and Nick almost lost his mind.

Aroused beyond belief, Nick almost whimpered. The needy sound he made instead went straight to Barry’s cock. Pulling his fingers away he slicked himself up with more lube. His hands went around Nick’s thighs in a tight grip to still him and he slowly slid inside the waiting Grimm. Nick gripped the bed, panting as he tried to relax; it was much bigger than a few fingers. “Gods, you’re so tight,” the young Jägerbar huffed against his neck.

“It’s been awhile,” Nick lied. Fueled by alcohol induced desire he wanted him in, now. Grasping Barry’s arms, he brought his legs around his waist. He locked his feet at the small of Barry’s back, heels digging into the curve of his ass. Barry grunted in surprise as Nick forcefully shoved him inside. The sudden tight heat around him almost made him cum right then.

Lost in a haze of pleasure and pain, his body shaking with the sudden intrusion, a low moan tore from Nick’s throat, “More, I need it.” He felt Barry pull out most of the way then buck back in again. The sensation was maddening. The Grimm rolled his hips, searching for that amazing feeling he had earlier. With a tilt of his hips, Barry slammed back into the man’s body. Nick screamed, his hips coming off the bed. He felt Barry’s arms come around him, lifting him up on his lap. “Harder, oh fuck, please,” he pleaded. Barry responded by grabbing his hips, and working him furiously up and down.

Nick was delirious with pleasure, and the feeling only skyrocketed when the bear reached down and started fisting his cock. Their mouths came together in a vicious kiss, all teeth and biting lips. They attacked each other, teeth scraping over skin, Nick’s blunt fingernails scratching at Barry’s back. He could feel the heat building inside of him. The rhythmic pounding on his prostate was becoming too much. A particularly violent thrust sent him over the edge; and with a surprised shout he came, spilling all over his chest and Barry’s hand. 

The sudden clench of muscles around his shaft caused the young Jägerbar to lose it. With a ferocious growl he managed a couple more erratic thrusts before he spilled inside of the waiting warmth. Nick groaned as he felt the hot liquid fill him. The sensation was erotic and dirty and he decided he liked it a lot.

Panting, they both separated. Nick winced as Barry slipped out of him. He was going to be sore tomorrow. But it had been worth it. So what if he wouldn’t be able to walk for a day or so? It was Friday night and he could afford to spend the weekend lounging about. The bed shifted as Barry settled down beside him. Nick could feel a pleasant lethargy spreading through his body. Giving into the fatigue he spooned against his bed partner tensing only slightly when an arm slid around his waist. The young bear chuckled behind him, “Not much of a cuddler? Or afraid I might eat you up now that I’ve found out how delicious you are?”

Nick snorted, “You trying to threaten me now that I’m incapacitated?”

“Nah, just thought a bit of pillow talk might get me a second round in the morning before I leave.” Barry yawned, and before Nick could think of an appropriate answer he realized the young man had drifted off to sleep. Exhaustion set in and Nick closed his eyes and let the dark take him.

  



	3. Gimme Three Steps

Monroe was a little worried as he debated whether or not to go over Nick’s house. It wasn’t like Nick wasn’t always showing up at his house unannounced, so surely Monroe could do it too. The young Grimm hadn’t shown up like normal after his shift. Not like he was expecting him or anything, but usually Friday nights were spent enjoying dinner, a couple of beers and good movie together. What if he had run into some trouble while on a case? Grabbing his car keys he made his way out the door. He needed to see if Nick was okay. As soon as he turned down Nick’s street he could smell the Jägerbar. Highly alarmed, he quickly threw the car into park as he pulled into the driveway. Rushing to the door, he panicked finding it unlocked. The air was heavy with the scent of violence and strangely enough, arousal. Maybe a rut crazed bear had caught Nick unaware. Following the scent down the hall he crashed into the bedroom.

What he did not expect was the lightening fast reflexes of a Grimm under attack. The click of a gun brought him back to his senses. “Whoa, whoa! Nick it’s me!” Monroe stopped short as he took in the scene before him. Nick was sitting in bed, gun in hand, sheets pooled around his waist with a young Jägerbar looking confused behind him. Monroe could see all the welts and bruises peppering Nick’s skin. Anger flowed through him and he wolfed out, advancing on blond. The bear cub shrank back realizing he was truly in danger from an enraged Blutbad. 

“Monroe! Stop! It’s not what you think!” Monroe stopped, Nick’s gaze pinned him to the floor his grey eyes dark and serious. “Stand outside the door. Now!” He motioned with his gun. “Barry, now might be a good time to leave.” Barry got up and began gathering his clothes. Before he moved out the door, Monroe was pleased to see a matching set of injuries all over his body. Evidently, Nick gave as good as he got. Standing outside the door his thoughts grew dark, he wasn’t stupid, he knew what had transpired, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.

From outside the door he heard, “You know where to find me if you ever want to do this again.” The kid had a smug tone in his voice that caused Monroe to see red for a moment. The Jägerbar stepped out of the room, he stopped in front of Monroe and a sly grin spread across his face. “I see why he didn’t want me to bite him. I don’t want a jealous Blutbad ripping me limb from limb over mating rights.” He made his way out of the house, picking up the remainder of his clothes as he went, leaving a confused Monroe in his wake.

Monroe hovered in the bedroom doorway. Nick had placed his gun on the nightstand next to him. He gestured to the chair across from the bed. Monroe stalked over to Nick instead and pulled him up from the bed to examine him. What he wasn’t expecting was for Nick to collapse in his arms. “Ah! Monroe! Easy there, my legs are a bit wobbly at the moment.” He flinched as he fell back on the bed with an, “Ohmf!”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Monroe yelled at him. He sniffed, smelling alcohol and the heady fragrance of sex, “Were you drunk? He could have killed you! Not to mention it looks like it was totally non-consensual.” His hands were running over Nick’s body checking for injuries.

Any other day Nick would have relished the touch, but at his moment he was in no mood. He batted the hands away. “He wasn’t going to hurt me. We just got a little rough.” He watched as Monroe examined him, pulling the sheet a little closer as the wolf’s gaze dropped further down. Monroe’s face turned bright red and he looked away. “Would you sit down? I’m fine.” Nick ran his hands over his face. Really, what could he say? _I had drunken sex with another Wesen cause I couldn’t have you_. That conversation would not end well. He really didn’t want to have to lie, he never lied to Monroe. Hell, he had told Monroe personal things that he had never shared with Juliette. Hoping denial would suffice instead, Nick simply said, “You know, I actually really don’t want to talk about this.”

Monroe’s eyebrows quirked upward, “Well if that’s how you want to play it, I won’t argue with you for now, but dude, you’re going to have to talk to me sooner or later.” He took a deep breath. There was obviously something wrong that went beyond ... what had just happened. The young Grimm had been reckless lately, not calling him for backup, going off alone. He had started to notice that besides Friday nights, Nick didn’t “hang out” as much either. Sure he would still infuriatingly show up at one in the morning looking for some piece of information, but usually he would crash on Monroe’s couch afterward. Not lately. There was a distance growing between them and it hurt. He had grudgingly come to admit to himself that he liked having Nick around, even though it totally threw his schedule out of whack. At first he had thought the detective was suffering from his breakup with Juliette, but then he would catch him zoning out over paperwork. A couple times he had noticed Nick staring at him intensely. It caused him a great deal of worry mixed with a healthy dose of fear that Nick was losing some internal battle.

“So not to keep harping but are you okay?” Seeing Nick’s petulant expression he hastily added, “I mean physically. Cause you seem a bit ...” he helplessly gestured to Nick’s lower region. He could feel his face getting flushed again. Thoughts of how Nick came to be that way were surfacing. Images of Nick naked and in the throes of pleasure were flashing through his head. To his astonishment they were turning out to be rather vivid; Nick’s pale chest heaving, head thrown back, hair tousled. He could see his grey eyes blown wide in sexual bliss, his throat exposed, waiting for fangs to ... Feeling suddenly very warm and uncomfortable he blurted out, “I’m going to make some tea.” Not waiting for Nick’s answer he turned and practically ran out of the room. 

Nick was shocked. For a moment he had thought he had seen desire in Monroe’s expression. He would have dismissed it as wishful thinking if not for the abrupt way the Blutbad had left the room. On some level he was interested, and that gave Nick a tiny spark of hope. No matter how sore he was he wanted to pursue this, he needed to know what that look meant. Standing up gingerly, he made his way to the bathroom. Sharp twinges ran up his backside and he wondered if it felt like this every time or just the first time. Leaning heavily against the sink, he ran a washcloth under the faucet and began cleaning himself up.

  



	4. Friend is A Four Letter Word

Monroe was in the kitchen staring at the kettle on the stove like it was withholding the secrets of the universe from him. “You know a watched pot never boils.” Monroe’s head jerked up sharply as Nick teased him. The young Grimm waited while the wolf’s eyes took him in. He had dressed in faded blue t-shirt and black sweatpants and was leaning casually against the entryway to the kitchen. The eyes followed him as his shuffled over to the table and carefully sat down.

Now it was Monroe’s turn to be on the receiving end of a relentless stare. Needing something to distract himself, Monroe opened Nick’s fridge hoping for the ingredients to make a suitable breakfast. No wonder the detective was always eating over his house. The inside of the icebox was bereft of anything edible besides a carton of milk, a loaf of bread and some random condiments. Upon further inspection, the milk was past its expiration and the bread was mouldy. Huffing slightly, he closed the door as the whistle on the kettle signalled the water was ready. He picked it up and poured the contents into the two mugs sitting on the table.

Nick watched as Monroe inspected the contents of his fridge hearing a “really?” and then smirked as he watched the tea being made and Monroe’s grumble of “cheap tea in bags.” When Monroe finally sat down across from him, Nick realized he was at a loss for what to say. However, Monroe apparently had a bunch of things he needed to get off his chest. “You know I was really worried about you before I came over. I mean, like usually when you don’t, you’re in trouble so I figured this time was the same. Dude! I kind of got flustered, you know? Smelling Jägerbar and other _things_ ...” Monroe paused, looking at Nick, “then afterward, I could see quite a bit of you and I really couldn’t help but look. I mean it was running through my head and I kinda shocked cause some of the thoughts were rather erotic and I hadn’t thought about you that way. You’re my friend and everything.” At this point Monroe was now looking at everything beside Nick.

Nick grimaced, of all the things that had tumbled out of Monroe’s mouth; _friend_ was not one of the words he was thrilled to hear. He was also a little disappointed to discover that Monroe had never thought about him in that way. However, it wasn’t surprising. They had, as Juliette put it, “an epic bromance” to which she had actually shown a bit of jealousy at. And after he had missed their anniversary dinner to rescue Monroe at the Lowen Games it had occurred to him he really cared about the Blutbad in more than just a friendly way. One of the things that had particularly made him feel guilty after Juliette left was that he had virtually cheated on her, not physically but emotionally. Unknowingly, he had probably already been in love at that point. Nick looked up to find Monroe regarding him speculatively. He took a deep breath hoping that he wasn’t totally going to ruin everything. “Do you think you might be able to think of me _that way_?”

Monroe’s eyes grew wide in shock, but he stopped to think about it for a moment, Nick liked him like _that_. He couldn’t remember if or when anyone had confessed as obtusely to having a thing for him. Angelina had made her intentions well known and Rosalee’s flirting was sweet but too timid for Monroe’s taste. He then remembered the young Jägerbar’s comment, “mating rights,” and his mind stuttered, oh, _Oh!_ He couldn’t believe it took some upstart youngling to point out something that should have been apparent. Monroe was normally an observant guy and this had gone completely over his head. All the pieces were falling in place, the staring, the preoccupied looks, the avoidance, the irresponsible behaviour. It’s not like he had low self esteem, if anything, he didn’t pay enough attention to others. He hadn’t noticed someone wanting him because it was just so unexpected and unusual. Nick was a Grimm! He was sure that Blutbaden were not anywhere on the list of acceptable relationships they could have. On some days he was constantly amazed that his head was still on his shoulders.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he looked up. The detective’s face was closed off, his grey eyes flat, and Monroe was stunned to see a bit of fear in them. It struck him, the same young man had wilfully climbed into a cage fight for him, had took out a couple of reapers but he was afraid of whatever Monroe had to say next. Nick was young and vibrant and now that he was thinking about it, extremely attractive. He was open and honest and Monroe had to admit that he really did enjoy spending time with him. And he could tolerate the three in the morning wake up calls or the maddening interruptions to his routine. For all his pushing away, stubbornness and grumbling he wanted a connection to Nick. At first that relationship had been merely creature informant and Grimm, then it had grown into a steadfast friendship and now it could possibly be something else. In his head, Monroe acknowledged the progression and didn’t mind where it was leading. However, he was very intrigued to learn when Nick had come to the conclusion that he liked Monroe _that way_. "Nick, you know me I'm not real good with this type of stuff. I'm flattered to say the least. I don’t know what to say other than I’m more than willing to try."

The relief on Nick’s face was palatable and Monroe could see all the tension drain out of his body. Leaning forward Nick quietly asked him, “Can I kiss you?” Nervously he nodded and watched as Nick pulled himself out of his chair to stand next to him. The young Grimm placed his hands on Monroe’s shoulders and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Monroe smiled and before Nick could pull away he dragged him gently into his lap and placed his hand behind the young man’s head. The answering kiss was just as sweet, Monroe’s tongue lapping at Nick’s lips until they opened. Cold chamomile tea mixed with mint toothpaste as they slowly explored each other. Nick broke away in a breathy laugh for a moment before his head came back down to rest on Monroe’s chest. “This is okay, isn’t it?”

“Yes, this is perfect.”

* * *

Monroe spent the rest of Saturday at Nick’s house hanging out. He also went out and did a bit of shopping while Nick lounged on the couch reading through current case files. In the evening they had dinner and watched a couple of movies. There was an underlying current of nervousness as they sat on the couch together. It wasn’t the uneasiness associated with being uncomfortable, but more like the awkwardness of two socially inept teenagers. Nick wasn’t sure how far Monroe would let him go but he was sure going take as far as he could. Setting his beer on the table he rested his hand on Monroe’s thigh. His heart almost stopped when Monroe shifted _closer_ to him and put his arm across his shoulders. The stress of the day had sapped his strength and he relaxed into the warm embrace. The next thing Monroe knew, Nick had fallen asleep, his head cradled against his shoulder. Instead of spending the night on the couch, he gathered Nick up and took him upstairs.

Not wanting to leave while Nick was asleep, Monroe went back down to the guest bedroom. The lingering smell of sex assaulted his senses and Monroe couldn’t restrain himself. Something bubbled up inside him, deep down from where he buried the urges and bloodlust. He ripped the bed sheets off, tearing them to shreds. The mattress suffered the same fate and the pillows ended up in tiny pieces all over the floor. He wanted to destroy the room, erase all the evidence and make it like nothing had happened. He sat down on the floor and surveyed the damage. He was going to have to buy Nick a new guest bed.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a normal strange way. Normal in the fact that Nick still came to see him at all ungodly hours, and to Monroe’s relief he stayed over when it was too late; more normal still in that they chased rogue Wesen around. The strangeness came in the form of Nick’s behaviour. Monroe found it odd that he never mentioned the demolished guest room and even stranger still was the pacing of their relationship. One moment he would be flirty, kissing and touching Monroe when he walked in the door, then the next moment he would tense up cuddling on the couch. They had yet to get past second base. At first, Monroe wrote it off as Nick being afraid of going too fast with him, but then Friday _happened_.

Monroe was pleasantly surprised when Nick showed up at his house early with good beer and bad movies in hand. Normally paperwork had him always running late, and since Monroe hadn’t even started cooking they ended up having Chinese delivered. After dinner, they sat on the couch enjoying a couple of beers and not really paying attention to what was on the screen as they talked. Nick had taken to quizzing Monroe about his time at college. “So all the while you were there and you never dated anyone?”

“Well I was trying to keep to myself. It’s hard to maintain my type of lifestyle when you are surrounded by so many people. It also didn’t help that one of the school colours is red. Social events would have been a nightmare for me. I fooled around and experimented some but no one ever really caught my eye.”

Nick was silent for a moment as he digested Monroe’s last sentence. It occurred to him that he also wanted to ask how Monroe had met Angelina, but that was sort of a sore subject for both of them. Instead he teased, “You mean you avoided who you could and scared anyone else away with your grumbling.”

“Yes, I am very good at that, but it apparently doesn’t work on you,” Monroe groused.

“That’s just cause I’m tenacious.”

“Don’t you mean stubborn?”

The good-humoured banter between them was slowly translating itself into playful touches. During the conversation they had turned to face each other and Nick’s hand had come to rest on Monroe’s thigh. At the same time Monroe placed his hand on Nick’s side and slowly slid it down to rest on the swell of his hip. Nick smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye, and the next thing Monroe knew was his shirt was being pulled off. The detective’s hand travelled up, smoothing over his chest and coming to rest on his shoulder. Nick leaned forward, and ghosted a kiss over his jaw. Monroe tugged the young man into his lap and unceremoniously rid him of his shirt as well. His breath hitched when the wolf ran his tongue over the curve of his neck. However, his reaction was nothing compared to Monroe’s when his fingers came down to work open the buckle to the older man’s pants.

Monroe nearly howled when Nick’s cool hand touched him. He briefly wondered if they were going too fast but that idea was quickly squashed by the thought that he was quite pleased they were doing this. He grudgingly admitted that his “willing to try” had rapidly progressed to “wanting to do.” Monroe’s hand slid further down and gently squeezed Nick’s ass while his other one came up to cradle the young man’s head as he pulled him in for kiss. Nick hummed happily as Monroe’s tongue dipped inside his mouth briefly only to come out again and sweep over his collarbone. Nick’s hand stroking him was driving him mad and he was very close to the edge. He leaned down and laved at the exposed nipple in front of him. His teeth grazed over the taut flesh and he groaned as Nick’s grip on him became almost punishing. Nick’s whimper of pleasure tossed him over the edge and he felt the hand on him slow as his release spilled between them.

As Monroe came down from his high he pulled away from the younger man, examining him closely. “Do you need me to take care ...” he stopped as he realized that Nick was panting heavily and looking everywhere but at him. Monroe looked down; Nick had been so aroused he had already come. Bringing his gaze back up he was shocked to see panic welling up in Nick’s eyes. The next moment was a blur of motion as the detective practically leapt off his lap, mumbling about “bathroom” and “going to bed.”

Dumbfounded, Monroe could only listen as he heard the lock on the guest bedroom door click in place. Standing up, he was only seconds away from ripping the damn door off its hinges and asking “What the Hell?” when he realized Nick hadn’t been afraid of him, Nick had been freaked out at his own reaction. Then it clicked. Monroe dropped back on the couch as the epiphany came to him. Nick had never been in an intimate _relationship_ with another man...

  



	5. Cello Suite No. 5 in C Minor

When Nick emerged from the bedroom the next morning, Monroe was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. The older man shoved a bagel and cup of coffee at him as he sat down. “Eat. Then we need to talk.” Nick looked at Monroe apprehensively as he ate. The Blutbad was looking out the window, but Nick could tell he was thinking and not enjoying the scenery. The detective knew he could no longer dodge the questions that had been festering in the back of Monroe’s mind since that Saturday morning. He had said they would talk about it sooner or later. Deciding it was time to get on with it; the detective pushed his plate away and took a deep breath. Monroe turned to him, his expression calm, but Nick would see a bit of distress behind the wolf’s brown eyes. “So when were you planning on telling me that you’ve never slept with men before? I mean, what happened exactly? Were you experimenting with that kid?”

Nick sighed, he wasn’t even sure he knew the answers to those questions himself. “I don’t know, part of me says never, another part knows that you were going to figure it out anyway. I was feeling pretty despondent and at the time I was pretty confused about my feelings for you; the whole never felt this way for a guy thing. And since there was no indication that you felt anything but friendship towards me, I felt a little lost. And having sex with Barry wasn’t anything like that. I needed someone and he was there. I admit that I was pretty trashed.” Monroe frowned and was about to say something, but Nick stopped him. “I know it was reckless and I wasn’t in the right state of mind, but you know how I feel Monroe. For me Wesen aren't any different than anyone else. I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me.”

Nick watched as Monroe struggled not to yell at him. When it looked like he had gotten himself under control he ground out, “Yes, you and your instincts, well I guess then you can see why I thought what I did. It totally looked like you attacked each other. What did you actually think was going to happen? I mean we Wesen can get pretty intense, but we normally don’t leave that many bites and bruises, even on casual bed partners.”

Nick blushed. He had just wanted to feel something instead of the empty pit of despair that had been threatening to swallow him up. At that moment, in his inebriated state of mind, the warmth of another body, the pain of each other hands and mouths over each other and the excitement of something foreign had ignited a spark in the void surrounding his heart. He didn’t regret his first time and in a way he was lucky that it had lead to his current circumstance. Monroe was studying him as he puzzled through his thoughts. He could see that the young detective was struggling to articulate something painful so he motioned to Nick that he wasn’t finished with what he had to say.

“Nick, I’m not going to lie to you. I don’t know what you think it is like to be with a Wesen and I am not going to pretend that you have any illusions about other men. I want you to know what it is like to be with me.” He reached across the table and cupped Nick’s jaw, leaning forward he gently placed a warm kiss on his lips. “I have to confess that I am absolutely pissed at you for sleeping with that Jägerbar cub first, but I understand why it happened. The only thing I am confused about is what happened last night.”

Nick thought he might die of embarrassment and relief at the same time. At least he knew why Monroe had destroyed his guest bedroom, and it gave him a bit of reassurance that Monroe felt enough about him to be jealous. In that one statement, the older man had managed to blow away any doubts Nick had over what was happening between them, and at the same time declare a good measure of understanding, possessiveness and concern. He searched for the right words, “About that, I was freaked out because it was so different from I’ve experienced before. The intensity that I felt for you at that moment scared me.”

Monroe’s expression grew deadly serious. His eyes filled with pinpoints of red as he stood and pulled Nick up from his chair. Raking his gaze over the young detective, he pinned him against the table, “Well I hope you are prepared,” he breathed into Nick’s ear, “I’m going to make love to you, devour you, make you scream my name and beg for me to keep going.” Nick shivered. The dark promise in Monroe voice inflamed every inch of his body. His mouth came down and captured Nick’s in a kiss that had him seeing stars.

* * *

It wasn’t at all what Nick pictured his first time with Monroe to be like. The Blutbad had taken his hand and lead him up the stairs, smiling at him almost shyly. It was a stark contrast to the heated words said moments ago. Neither of them were dressed in much, and it almost struck Nick how amusing it was that both of them were wearing old t-shirts and sweatpants, hardly romantic or sexy. As Monroe slid his hands up his sides, pulling off his shirt, Nick wondered if the Blutbad had already done his Pilates for the day. The entire situation was surreal for him, the almost reverent way that Monroe looped his arms around him and leaned into him. He could feel the soft scratch of Monroe’s beard as he placed small kisses over his neck and shoulders. Nick placed his hands under the wolf’s shirt feeling the warm skin jump as he traced his fingertips over the curve of his back. Contact was broken for a moment as the shirt fluttered off to join the one already on the floor.

Firm hands lowered him down and he drew his legs up to help the other remove the rest of his clothes. Scooting up the bed he watched as Monroe opened the bedside drawer and set a new bottle of lube on it. He looked up at Monroe questioningly. The older man blushed, “I was being optimistic and sort of hoping for this for a little while now.” Nick laughed and opened his arms as Monroe knelt on the bed. He pulled him down in a loose embrace and proceeded to kiss him leisurely. Their mouths open and tongues sloppily playing with each other.

The young Grimm gasped as Monroe ran his hands down his chest stopping to fondle his nipples, they travelled over his thighs, continuing down to caress his calves and slid over the soles of his feet. He absent-mindedly wondered if Monroe was trying to torture him, the light touches making him tremble with need. Monroe slowly rubbed his thumbs over the pads of Nick’s feet, and his tongue lapped the soft skin at the joint of his ankle. He softly kissed the tops of his feet, massaging his way up. Progressing slowly up his calf, he breathed a kiss over the underside of Nick’s knee. Nick was going crazy, every place Monroe touched him was on fire and it wasn’t enough. He squirmed, canting his hips, trying to get the wolf to touch him there. He heard a soft chuckle and felt Monroe’s fingers trace the inside of his thighs. He was so hard that it was making him dizzy. He shuddered as he felt Monroe’s beard graze his skin and jumped slightly when a warm wet tongue licked the juncture between his thigh and hip. The wolf nipped at the soft skin there as his fingers brushed over Nick’s perineum. The action was so erotic that Nick came with a strangled shout.

Panting heavily, he watched as Monroe licked up his stomach to the pool of cum. His tongue lapping up the fluid as he languidly rubbed Nick’s sides. Nick breath hitched as he realized the lascivious sight was already making him half hard again. Monroe moved back up, blanketing his body and trapping his mouth in fiery kiss. Nick could taste himself as his tongue battled with Monroe’s. He could feel the other man’s sizeable erection pressed against his and he was idly surprised to feel that Monroe hadn’t even removed his boxers yet.

“You okay?” He murmured.

Nick nodded, “Yeah, I’m better than okay.” Monroe laughed at the goofy grin on his face.

“Well, we’re just getting started so hold that thought.” Monroe moved back down Nick’s body and detective had to swallow a yelp as he felt a warm wet tongue flick over his entrance. His hands fisted into the sheets as the wolf pressed against him delving inside. He slowly worked him open, his tongue mimicking the actions to come. Nick moaned pornographically, his arousal coming back full force. The young Grimm felt Monroe reach over him towards the nightstand, and heard the distinct pop of a plastic cap being opened. Nick watched as Monroe made one last swipe over the pink bud in front of him then sat up and squeezed a good amount of lube on his fingers.

Nick tensed as he felt a finger brush over his hole. A strong hand came up to hold his hip and he heard a whispered command brush against this thigh, “Relax.” Nick’s eyes rolled back into his head as Monroe’s mouth suddenly engulfed his cock. His hands tangled in Monroe’s dark hair, and he barely felt the first finger breach the tight ring of muscle. Monroe sucked hard at him as his finger worked inside of Nick. A second one joined it, and this time Nick hissed and bit his lip, feeling the burn. He felt Monroe’s hand tighten over him as his hips shifted. The fingers inside him not stopping as they stroked mercilessly, scissoring back and forth. Nick was at a loss, the dual sensations of pleasure and pain were mildly disconcerting but he didn’t want him to stop. In fact, the feeling was strangely addicting. It hadn’t felt like this before, but then again, he ruefully admitted to himself, he had been pretty intoxicated and maybe a little out of his mind. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a cool puff of air over his cock.

“Nick, Nick!” He looked down at Monroe and let out a small whimper as the Blutbad paused in his ministrations. “Should I stop? Am I hurting you?” The concern and worry on Monroe’s face made his chest feel heavy for a moment.

“No,” he croaked out, “I’m just a little nervous, please don’t stop, Monroe, please.” Nick moved restlessly, bearing down on Monroe’s fingers to show he wanted more.

Nodding his head, Monroe wiggled in a third finger making Nick gasp, the burn a little more than uncomfortable now. Nick groaned as he felt the wolf resume his oral assault along with the thumb on his hand holding Nick rubbing in soothing circles. He felt Monroe’s fingers inside him curl and his vision blurred as a bolt of electricity tore through his body, “Ah! God! Monroe!” he sobbed. The wolf did it again and Nick thrashed against the firm hold on him. He was hopelessly aroused and he needed relief. “Please, I need you now! Please, Monroe!” he begged. He cried out brokenly as Monroe removed his fingers and sat back to remove his boxers and slick himself up with lube.

Nick shivered when he felt Monroe lean over him; he could feel the other man’s cock hovering near his entrance. Monroe’s mouth captured his in a brief kiss. He closed his eyes as he felt the wolf line himself up and slowly push in. Striving to stay relaxed, Nick’s hands clamped down forcefully on the older Wesen’s shoulders. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He struggled for breath and felt Monroe still inside him. “No! Keep going!”

Not feeling Monroe move, his eyes flew open. The Blutbad had his head bowed over Nick’s chest and he could see Monroe’s arms quivering with the effort to stay still. “Nick,” he said in a thick voice, “You have to wait, you’re so tight and you feel so good I might not be able to control myself. I don’t want your first time with me to be that way.” He raised his head and Nick drew in a startled breath as he saw that Monroe’s eyes were deep red and his fangs were poking out just slightly. His head went back down and Nick’s arms curled around him. They stayed like that for what felt like eons before Monroe finally started pressing forward again. Despite his earlier command Nick realised that during the brief pause the feeling inside him had dwindled from a painful burn to a peculiar fullness. Monroe was seated deeply inside if him now, their bodies flush against each other. Nick writhed trying to get more of the pleasurable feeling that was slowly blossoming inside of him. He felt Monroe rumble in response, a low growl vibrating in his chest. The wolf pulled back slowly, almost withdrawing completely before he thrust back in. Nick couldn’t describe the erotic feeling that came over him to save his life; a lust filled moan escaped his mouth telling his partner that it was _good, so good_. Monroe set an unhurried and deliberate pace, causing Nick to idly wonder in his pleasure soaked mind if the wolf’s strict regimen of control was influencing their lovemaking.

Monroe shoved a pillow beneath him, tilting Nick’s hips up slightly. The change in position caused Nick to keen as he felt Monroe’s cock brush against that special spot inside of him. He could feel something building inside of him, and the sensation only grew as he felt Monroe licking every part of his body he could reach. The Blutbad startled him briefly when he sucked forcefully at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. Nick had been expecting a bite, but after a moment of reasoning realised why the wolf hadn’t done it. Once again his heart was flooded with warmth as he understood that Monroe wasn’t going to rush into a mate bond if Nick wasn’t sure about it. His vision was beginning to white out around the edges as Monroe took him higher and higher. He could hear himself babbling, the words tumbling out, _“Oh god! Harder! Please I need you! More!”_ Nick’s world whited out completely. Screaming Monroe’s name, his body jerked violently as his cum spattered between them. Monroe reached his release moments later as Nick’s body contracted around him. With a ferocious snarl he filled Nick’s passage, coming in short hard bursts, the hot liquid painting his insides. The sensation was too much for Nick and as his sight greyed out and drifted to black he felt Monroe’s arms curl around him pulling him close.

It could have been minutes later or hours when Nick came to, opening his eyes with considerable effort to see the ceiling above him. Monroe’s pressed against his side, his head propped up on one elbow. The wolf was smiling down at him with a slightly smug look on his face. Nick didn’t know if he could trust himself to speak at the moment, his emotions running too high. He still felt fuzzy and everything ached pleasantly to the point that he just wanted to lie there forever. If he didn’t know better he’d swear his fingers and toes were tingling, after effects of the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. “I’m going to clean us up a little.” Monroe said as he climbed off of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. Nick heard the sound of the tap running and moments later the Blutbad sauntered back in the room with a couple of damp washcloths.

He’s a bit sensitive as the cloth is run over his body but Nick doesn’t mind because he would rather not be sticky. Monroe is quick to finish and surprised the young detective by dropping the towels on the floor. Nick’s expression prompted Monroe to nuzzle against him, he whispered in his ear, “It’s nice lying here with you and I really don’t want to get up again.” Monroe slid back into the bed next to him and Nick turned toward him welcoming the warm embrace.

The young detective decided that he could get used to this. He doesn’t have to endure coming home to an empty house, eating meals in the bare kitchen or being alone during his time off. He doesn’t feel like he has to struggle by himself when things get a little _Grimm_. Monroe’s filled up all the spaces in his heart with his accepting demeanour and easy companionship. A slow teasing smile crept onto his face as he looked up at the man holding him. “I think I like having sex with you.”

Monroe’s face is incredulous as he sputters, “You _‘think’_ you _‘like’_ having sex with me? Oh man! I guess I wasn’t trying hard enough.” 

Nick laughed as he flipped them over, straddling the older man, “Bring it on!”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the chapter titles:  
> One is the Loneliest Number – Three Dog Night  
> It Takes Two – Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston  
> Gimme Three Steps – Lynyrd Skynyrd  
> Friend is a Four Letter Word – Cake  
> Cello Suite No. 5 in C Minor – Johann Sebastian Bach


End file.
